Something Else
by Maisie Malfoy
Summary: Fenrir wakes up the morning after a transformation in a strange house with no idea how he got there. The person who lives in the house might be just what Fenrir needed...


**Written for CrimsonGoldQueen for the Drabble Game Challenge as well as for the Last Ship Sailing Competition II.**

* * *

Fenrir Greyback hated his transformations. Of course, he loved using his werewolf form to infect as many people as he could. He loved the thrill he got from biting into pure, innocent flesh and tainting the blood inside.

No, it was the transformations themselves that Fenrir dreaded. When he became a werewolf, he felt more alive than ever. When he became a human, Fenrir always felt tired and hungry, but he was usually too nauseous to eat much. It didn't help that he was usually left to fend for himself during these periods.

Fenrir found himself lying on the floor of a sitting room he had no memory of ever being in. A cut on his arm had clearly been cleaned up at some point, but it had been weeping again and had soaked his sleeve. Fenrir's head hurt and was throbbing lightly. The sun streaming in through the window was doing nothing to alleviate his symptoms.

He forced himself to his feet and walked into the home's kitchen, which also seemed unfamiliar. Fenrir was about to go and demand someone tell him where he was when he saw Alecto calmly pouring herself a cup of tea. Upon seeing someone he recognized, Fenrir slid into the chair beside her.

"You have any idea where we are?" he said to her.

"This is my house. I live here. Tea?"

When Alecto handed him the steaming mug, Fenrir took it and gulped half of it down before coming to a realization: Given that Alecto was _not_ a werewolf, did she not look down on him? How was Fenrir to know she wasn't like that Lupin guy and wanted him killed? He spat the offending beverage back into the mug and pushed it away.

"You think I've poisoned it," Alecto observed.

It was out of character for the werewolf to admit defeat, but something about the way Alecto said it made Fenrir answer, "Suppose."

"You don't trust me," When Fenrir made no move to deny it, Alecto continued, "I didn't have to bring you here."

Fenrir wanted to tell Alecto he didn't need her to take care of him, but instead asked her why she brought him home.

"You don't remember you went out last night?"

Fenrir remembered going out and biting a small Mudblood girl, but not much afterwards. Perhaps he had hit his head. Wait… _perhaps_? Fenrir really did hate his transformations.

"Did I?" Fenrir hated this. Alecto was making him act like a little girl.

"Yes, dumbo, you did. You went out and I saw you looking at me hungrily, so I walked away and ran into Amycus. I told him what happened and he was all for killing you. We came back and you were still there. The next thing I knew you were trying to bite me and Amycus was firing spells at you. He Stunned you, but before he could do anything else, he saw a few Muggles and Disapparated. You were wearing Death Eater robes, so I knew it was you, and you were bleeding, so I took you here, cleaned your cut, and have been sitting here ever since in the event you woke up."

"That explains the blood," said Fenrir, trying to appear glad that his morning bleeding had mostly stopped on its own. In reality, he was beginning to panic. If what Alecto had said was true, then he had attempted to _bite_ a Death Eater, the one thing the Dark Lord had _forbidden_ him to do. If Alecto told him, and he knew she would…

"I won't tell," Great. Alecto was a Legilimens. "But you have to let me get you something. I've never been in this position before, but I enjoy it."

Fenrir realized then that he was so hungry he could have eaten a piece of meat the size of that Muggle man he had heard Potter hung out with each summer, but his stomach still felt queasy. "You think you could get me a Chocolate Frog?"

"A Chocolate Frog? Last night, we almost _died_ , and you want a Chocolate Frog?"

"I'd like two, if you've got them."

"You are something else, Fenrir."

Every time someone had said that to him, they never meant anything good by it, and Fenrir had learned to associate the phrase with loneliness and exclusion. But with the way Alecto said it and then sent two Chocolate Frogs his way, Fenrir thought he might be able to get used to being something else.

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? Think I've misrepresented the characters? Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
